It is often desirable to test newly manufactured electronic devices to verify proper operation of the devices, determine operating capabilities of the devices, or the like. A contactor device comprising electrically conductive probes can be used to make temporary electrical connections with terminals of the devices, and test signals can be provided to and from the devices through the probes. Tests performed on the devices can include, for example, testing the functional operation of the devices, determining operating parameter (e.g., speed) ranges of the devices, stressing the device to simulate extended operation of the device, and the like. Such testing of electronic devices can add to the cost of producing such electronic devices. It can thus be advantageous to increase the efficiency of testing electronic devices by, among other things, simplifying testing, increasing testing automation and/or parallelism, and/or the like.